Interhouse relationships
by Lexi Leeming
Summary: Hogwarts is runing a a new class.Interhouse relationships .how wil Draco and Hermione Fair when paired together? Will a romance blssom from their hated or will they end up killing each other ? Read to find out , i dare you
1. Chapter 1

Puffs of steam billowed out of the train as we chugged into Hogwarts. even after the devastation of the war and all the repair that needs to be done it's glad to be back where I belong. It was so weird being in the Muggle world for such a long time , when I go back for summer its different because I usually spend so long at the burrow , but with the current situation it wasn't really appropriate.

"You ready?" asked Harry grabbing his cloak.

"Yeah, It's going to be weird, isn't it!" I said opening the carriage door.

"I know, I mean I know Snape turned out to be good in the end but I can't say I'm going miss his potions lessons!" Laughed Ron

He's started laughing more recently, he even cracks jokes now! It's good to have the old Ron back.

We grabbed our trunks' and headed over to where Ginny and Luna where stood. We clambered into one of the carriages and were pulled away instantly, the steady rhythm of the wheels on the kart soothed me. It was good to be home.

Ginny squeezed my hand.

"It's gonna be ok you know!" she said smiling trying to calm my nerves.

"Yeah you've got all of us, oh I almost forgot" exclaimed Luna and she dove into her bag and pullet out three odd looking necklaces. "I got you these; they are to protect you from the Nargles."

"Oh, Luna this is truly ... Interesting." Said harry trying to contain his laughter.

The carriage came to a Holt and we jumped out and were greeted by Professor McGonagall

"Hello students, Please could all 7th years new and those who have newly returned pleas report to the new 7th year common room which will be shown to you by Professor Slughorn.

Glanced round to see who had returned and to our dismay Malfoy and his posse were back! Great, I have to endure one more year with that git.

When we had reached our new common room there were already two teachers in the room.

"Hello students, our names are Professor Jasper and this is my husband also Professor Jasper but to make it easier for you call us by our first names which are Andromeda and Billius" Exclaimed a cheerful Woman with long brown hair and horn rimmed glasses. Harry whispered something to Ron and they both laughed, boys, typical.

"We will be taking a new class this year called Family Class!" Said the man who I could only assume was Billius.

Students turned to each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Family Class you may ask... To promote inter house relationships the Head Staff have decide that all 7th years should take part in a new class. In this class each student will be paired up with someone from another house and they will have to raise a child and live together and endure all the tasks families go through." Said Andromeda.

"Err... excuse me but my parents will not be happy about this." One girl piped up.

"Actually all of your parents know about this course and there is no getting out of it unless you are otherwise involved with another student. But we will be using veritas serum to check if anyone is lying." Announced Billius. "So is anyone in a relationship?" asked Billius

Harry, Ginny and a few others put their hands up and they were taken out of the room by Billius.

Know as for the rest if you write your name and house down on a piece of parchment and put it into this goblet." Said Andromeda, pointing to a goblet (the one that Dumbledore used for the Triwizard tournament).

We all put our names in and seconds later two names flew out.

"As long as I don't get a Slytherin or worse, Malfoy I'll be alright." I said to Ron

"Yeah as long as I don't get a Slytherin like Pansy, I'll be fine too." Exclaimed Ron.

Andromeda picked up the first two pieces of paper and read out the names.

"Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Beamed Andromeda.

"What!" Hermione and Draco shouted in unison.

"NO WAY!" Shouted Hermione

"But she's a Mud Blood. No way, My Father will hear about this." Draco snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah this is chapter 2 , hope you like it sorry I've been ages with updating , my laptop died :/ oh well , I'm here now !

_General POV:_

_Andromeda picked up the first two pieces of paper and read out the names._

_"Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Beamed Andromeda._

_"What!" Hermione and Draco shouted in unison._

_"NO WAY!" Shouted Hermione_

_"But she's a Mud Blood. No way, My Father will hear about this." Draco snarled._

"Hermione, Hermione, erm wake up ... does anyone have any smelling salts?" Shouted Ron, tapping Hermione on the face trying to wake her.

"Well I have an old sock!" exclaimed Seamus waving a dirty old sock.

"No no it's ok!" Hermione cried whilst sitting up.

"Miss Granger, stop this silly behaviour this instant, I would expect better from you. You and Mr Malfoy will learn to get along or there will be severe consequences do you hear? And that is not just for Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy; it goes for all of you. Anyone who does not participate in this course will be stripped over their wand and will have their magic abilities removed."

_Sometime later..._

"Hello and welcome to your first ever Family class. Today you will compete in your pairs for your new home. The winners of this challenge will live in a mansion style home, 2nd place will live in a normal home and last place will unfortunately live in a house together. This task should help you bond as a pair and learn things about each other you didn't know." Said Andromeda.

"Well, Granger, as much as I dislike you, I always win, and if that means working with you I will do it!" snarled Malfoy.

"Trust me Ferret this will not be the highlight of my day either but like you I want to win. So it looks like were just going to have to grin and bear it , right ?" Hermione spat back.

So yeah , this is chapter to read and review and subscribe ( if that's the word) thankyou ! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3 **

**As you know, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K Rowling**

**Heehehe: D**

_"Hello and welcome to your first ever Family class. Today you will compete in your pairs for your new home. The winners of this challenge will live in a mansion style home, 2nd place will live in a normal home and last place will unfortunately live in a house together. This task should help you bond as a pair and learn things about each other you didn't know." Said Andromeda._

_"Well, Granger, as much as I dislike you, I always win, and if that means working with you I will do it!" snarled Malfoy._

_"Trust me Ferret this will not be the highlight of my day either but like you I want to win. So it looks like we're just going to have to grin and bear it, right?" Hermione spat back_

Hermione's POV:

"So ..." Andromeda continued. "You will have to complete a series of challenges with your partner. You will be put into groups of three pairs and you will all compete against the other pairs. At the end of each task you will receive a number, at the end of the challenge you will find a chest you must enter the numbers and take out your key. You will then return here and you will find out who has won, who is second and who has lost. Billius will then change your keys according to your position."

Andromeda picked up a scroll and read out our groups.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood and Blaize Zabini,"

We were directed outside to three spots in the forest, we were told to follow the arrows to each challenge and at the end the key is a port key that would bring us back to the class room.

"So you ready?" I asked Draco

"Yeah, I just want to win, I don't do small houses." He replied

"Right, let's just get on with it." I said

We waited until we heard the sound of a bull horn, we ran forward and found a small pool of water, a spell book, swimming costumes, and some different plants and a note.

"Here you will find the groundskeeper's creek

Swim to the bottom and find what you seek

A shovel, a plant pot and a trowel and a seed,

To find your first number is all you will need." Read the note.

"So I'm guessing we change into the swimming costumes then use either a spell or eat a one of the plants and them try and find the things." Said Draco. "We should take two each, you the trowel and seed and I'll do the pot and spade." Suggested Draco.

"Okay, cool I'll just go get changed. Don't look!" I shouted as I made my way behind a bush.

"Like I would want to see you naked." Draco snapped back.

"Shut up ferret." I Spat.

I came out of the bushes and tried not to look at Draco in his swimming shorts, I almost wanted to say, well this is awkward, but I didn't. We decided to cast a spell knowing what the Gilly weed did to Harry.

"Right, let's just get on with this, 3, 2, and 1" I said before diving into the icy water.

"Lumos." Draco said and I did the same

I swam down to the bottom of the pool and swam around. I pushed forward when my foot brushes something. I pointed my wand towards it and found the trowel. I picked it up and carried on swimming. I decided to swim over in Draco's Direction.

"Hey!" shouted Draco.

"What?" I replied.

"I've got all three; we need to swim back up."He said

"Okay." I said.

I kicked off and made my way back to the surface. I broke the surface of the water, coughing slightly. Draco was already out of the water, starting to get the plant pot and soil ready.

I swam to this side and scrambled out. I Handed Draco the trowel and he began to plant the seed. I scooped some water out of the pool and sprinkled it over the plant pot.

A green vine began to grow, growing in the shape or a number 2.

"So number 2 is obviously our first number." I said "Come on, just shove on your robe and shoes so we can move on."

"Okay okay, don't get your wig in a twist." Draco cried.

I gave him 'the look' and carried on.

So yeah here is chapter three , sorry chapters are short , I'm going to try and get another chapter up this weekend so please as always review , I haven't gotten any so far so 1 or 2 would be nice ! Lexi


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I know it's been a while but here is chapter 4 ….Hopefully you will like it …**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me no own harry potter**_

General POV:

The children carried on in their pairs, completing the challenges, and soon after they were all called back to the classroom. When they returned the room was filled with 3 rows of double desks and each desk had a couples name on it. They used their initiative and sat down.

A few minutes later, Andromeda and Billius returned to announce the winners, losers and runner-ups.

Winner of group 1:

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

Winner of group 2:

Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley

Winner of group 3:

Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson

Runner-up of group 1:

Baize Zabini and Luna Lovegood

Runner-up of group 2:

Theodore Nott and Padma Patel

Runner-up of group 3:

Ernie Macmillan and Lavender Brown

Last Place of group 1:

Susan Bones and Seamus Finnegan

Last Place in group 2:

Millicent Bullstrode and Dean Thomas

Last Place in group 3:

Cho Chang and Justin Finch-Fletchley

The children looked around to see where all the other class mates had gone, and it turned out that only so many children could participate in the course, so Dumbledore picked the children who he thought would benefit most from the experience.

"So Boys and Girls, before you go to your houses, we need to provide you with a few basic items." Announced Billius.

He waved his wad and a huge hamper appeared on each desk.

"Inside these Hampers are everything you will need to get moved in to your new house, everything is shrunk down so it will fit in." He continued.

"Will all children in last place stay here, but will all of the winners follow Me." shouted Andromeda over the buzz of conversation.

"And will all of the Runners-up follow me." Shouted Billius.

Hermione, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Harry and Ginny followed Andromeda through to the room of requirement, Billius was just behind them, and the door opened and inside was a small village. Andromeda carried on walking and led the children to 3 huge mansions

"Here are your houses, and we expect you to take very good care of them we will be dropping in to make checks on how you are coping so it needs to clean and tidy at all times ." Declared Andromeda. "And here are your house passwords." She said whilst handing each pair a small slip of paper. "Right that's me off … if you need me; I'll be at the main cottage over there. Goodbye."

The children looked at each other and walked up to their front doors. They unfolded the pieces of paper and said their passwords. The doors swung open to reveal a grand hallway with a huge Chandelier coming down from the ceiling. The children, all except Draco, where stunned. It was beautiful…..

_**So here is chapter 4 , sorry it's late . my laptop broke so I had to wait until Christmas to get a new one….. Anyway , hope you like it … PLEASE REVIEW ! xxEve**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again, here is chapter 5 hope you like it …. Sorry it's a bit late I've got a few exams coming up ….. I need to revise but I'm procrastinating … oh well! Enjoy xx

_**The children looked at each other and walked up to their front doors. They unfolded the pieces of paper and said their passwords. The doors swung open to reveal a grand hallway with a huge Chandelier coming down from the ceiling. The children, all except Draco, where stunned. It was beautiful…..**_

Hermione's POV:

I walked inside our new home, and boy was it spectacular ….. There was a huge crystal chandelier hang down from the ceiling, the bright sun shone on it and it was beautiful. I put down my school bag in the hall and turned to Draco,

"Shall we go and check out the rest of it, or are you going to stand here looking miserable?" I asked

"Well it certainly doesn't live up to the manor but I'm sure looking wouldn't hurt!" He replied.

We checked out the ground floor first and then the second, there was only two room on the, second floor; A Small room with nothing in it, A bathroom and the master bedroom.

"There's only one bed…" I stammered when we entered the master bedroom.

"Well done Sherlock. You'll have to sleep on the floor." Snapped Draco.

"Excuse me, I'm a woman, you should have to sleep on the floor! " I exclaimed

"Well if you're going to get so stressed about it we could have alternate nights in the bed …" stated Draco

"Oh come on we're eighteen for god's sake…we can share alright!" I cried. "But first we could try an enlarging spell …" I said before picking up my wand

I cast the spell but the bed seemed to get smaller, then Draco tried and it got smaller again…..

"They must have put a spell on it." muttered Draco

"Just leave it; we don't want it getting any smaller..." I said giggling slightly.

I was just about to walk out of the room, when I noticed a note pinned onto the back of the door, I pulled It off and read it

"Hello students, in case you haven't noticed you will have to share the bed and some others will have noticed that it is resistant to spells. You will now have some free time to explore the village and meet up with you friends. In your hamper is food, kitchen utensils and crockery, bath and shower products and everything else you will need to settle in. you may have noticed a spare room in your house but all will be revealed in tomorrow's lesson. Have fun (but not too much fun) Billius and Andromeda"

I picked up my bag and walked out the door.

"Hey m where are you going?" asked Draco

"Oh I'm going to get changed and explore the village a bit if that's okay with you?" I stated

"Yeah its fine, do whatever you want, it's not like I was bothered." Snapped Draco.

God, sometimes I'm sure is a woman by his mood swings.

I got changed in the bathroom and headed out the front door to explore the village. There was a food shop, clothes shop, hair salon, book store and a café.

I browsed the books in the book shop and headed home.

When I arrived Draco was holding a note.

"Hello again students, tonight we will be hosting a get to know each other session in the classroom so after dinner go home, get dressed up because we're going to have a party, see you then, Andromeda and Billius

_**So here is chapter 5, come on guys give us a few more reviews , it would make me very happy , and possibly churn out another chapter before Monday ? Please Review or alert or favourite! Lexi xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update at the weekend, my parents took my laptop off me …. Oh well, it's here now! Xx**_

_**When I arrived Draco was holding a note.**_

"_**Hello again students, tonight we will be hosting a get to know each other session in the classroom so after dinner go home, get dressed up because we're going to have a party, see you then, Andromeda and Billius**_

Hermione's POV

Oh great, a party. I don't really like parties, it's not really my scene but it's for a class so I guess I have to go. I'm sure ferret will want to go; he will have Pansy and all the other stupid girls of Slytherin drooling over him.

"So are you looking forward to this?" I asked Draco

"Not really any, Pansy will be there and she really pisses me off!" Exclaimed Draco, sighing "It's not easy when you look this good."

"Whatever Malfoy, I'm going to get ready m I'll be in the bath and then I will be getting changed, please do not disturb me!" I said getting up and going to my trunk.

I looked in and raked through all the clothes I had brought. I could not find a single nice thing to wear at all! I was just about to give up hope when my fingers brushed something; I dug down and pulled it out. It was a parcel; there was a tag on it.

"To Hermione, thought you might need this, I got it for you over the summer. Love Mum"

I undid the ribbon and un-wrapped the parcel. Inside was a dark blue dress with pink and green flowers all over it. It was strapless and when I lifted it fully out of the wrapping paper, it was floor length at the back, yet just above the knees at the front. It was stunning yet not to formal it was perfect. I stood up and another package tumbled off my lap. I picked it up and read the note.

"Thought you might need these too!"

I opened the parcel to find a gorgeous pair of blue wedges and some gorgeous jewellery, a pair of diamond earrings, a silver bracelet with a light blue gemstone and a necklace to match.

I picked everything up and walked into the bathroom. I went back to my trunk and pulled out some shower gel, shampoo, conditioner, my razor, and hair styling products, tweezers and some makeup.

I dumped everything on the vanity and ran a bath. I swished around some bubble bath, picked up the shampoo conditioner and razor etc. and got in.

I shampooed my hair, washed my body, shaved my legs and under arms then i applied some conditioner and relaxed.

After a few minutes, I rinsed out the conditioner and got out. I moisturized then painted my nails. When my nails where done, I quickly plucked out any stray hairs from around my eyebrows.

You may be thinking, Hermione Granger, taking care of her appearance? But I'm 18 now and a girl can still be the smartest witch of her age and look good all at the same time.

I dried my hair and applied a straightening charm, Lavender taught me in 4th year. I quickly applied some foundation, concealer, mascara, eye shadow, liner, and blusher. I looked at myself in the mirror and like what I saw, it was nice to feel beautiful every once in a while.

I stood up and un-wrapped the towel I had around me. I slipped on some knickers and a strapless bra. I picked up the dress and climbed into it. I shimmied it up, past my hips and pulled it up to my chest I positioned it in place. I slid into the wedges, which were a bit high for my liking, but Mum tried her best. I pulled my hair over to one side and fastened on the necklace, then the bracelet, then the earrings. I sorted out my hair, gave it a spritz of hair spray and then I was done.

I picked up my stuff and walked out of the bathroom; I dumped it all in my trunk and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Malfoy, are you ready?" I called.

"Yeah, come in." He replied.

I opened the door to see him stood there shirtless. I felt my cheeks flare.

"Draco, you said you were ready!" I exclaimed.

"I am, I just need to put my shirt on. "He said laughing.

It was hard not to stare at his abs, he was so….Hermione, stop it! You can't think things like that about Malfoy. I thought to myself.

"Okay I'll wait for you in the hall." I said before leaving the room.

Draco's POV:

"Malfoy, are you ready?" She called

"Yeah, come in." I replied.

She opened the door and walked in. Wow, Hermione looked stunning. She had on a dark blue dress covered in flowers. It showed off her assets pretty well, Hermione looked ho…..Draco, stop it! You can't think things like that about the mud blood.

Sooooo here is chapter 6 , hope you like it ! come on guys , you're not doing very well with these reviews… A few reviews might have another chapter uploaded by Friday ! Please review and favourite or whatever, it would mean the world to me !

Thank you Lexi ! xx


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello peoples of fan ficition, here is chapter 7 hope you like! And I don't own the lyrics or Harry Potter**_

_**She opened the door and walked in. Wow, Hermione looked stunning. She had on a dark blue dress covered in flowers. It showed off her assets pretty well, Hermione looked ho…..Draco, stop it! You can't think things like that about the mud blood.**_

Hermione's POV:

"So you ready?" I asked Draco.

"Yeah... oh wait actually, forgot the fire whiskey" He replied, before dashing back into his room.

He returned a few minutes later.

"Got it." He said, holding it up.

"What? We can't take that into the party, it's banned at Hogwarts." I exclaimed

"Aah, you see Granger, whilst you were out, I also decided to go out and on my way to Baize's I ran into Billius. He told me about this party and I asked him if I could bring it. He said as we are of age, yes! So there you go Granger." Draco replied arrogantly.

"Right, fine let's just go and get this over with." I said picking up my clutch.

We put our cloaks on and went out the door. It was getting darker and colder, the stars and the moon shone brightly tonight. (All fake of course, we were in the room of requirement, it was just magic) I pulled my cloak on tighter and shivered, it was freezing. I didn't realize I was behind Draco so i quickly carried on walking and caught up to him.

"Here, can I put this in?" Draco asked holding up his fire whiskey.

"Yeah, but if it spills, you're buying me a new bag." I warned.

"Yeah whatever." Was his reply.

He really infuriates me at times.

We walked up to the village hall and opened the door. The hall was decorated with beautiful balloons and streamers. There was a large table with food and a big punch bowl on it. A few other people there; Harry and Ginny, Ron and Pansy and a few others.

Harry Ron and Ginny beckoned me.

"Ok, see you later I'm going to go and talk to them." I said.

"Ditto." He replied pointing and some slytherin boys.

I walked over, I got a few looks from some of the boys, and it felt good.

"Hi guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Hermione, You look stunning." Cried Ginny, standing up and hugging me.

"You too Gin, I bet Harry likes it." I chuckled.

Ron and Harry Groaned.

"Your dress is gorgeous, where is it from?" asked Ginny, eyeing my dress.

"Well… I don't actually know, I found it in a package from my mum in my trunk, she must have put it in when I wasn't looking." I said. "Yours is pretty too."

"Thanks. How are things with Ferret?" She asked.

"Oh you know … we've had a few petty arguments, if we stay out of each other's way when we can. It'll be fine. It's only a few months anyway." I sighed.

"Yeah, it'll be over before you know." Said Ginny.

Once all the other couples had arrived the party began.

"Hello students, tonight is our getting to know you party , there is going to be music , food , drink and general teenage things , whatever you like , it's you party ."Announced Andromeda.

"Ok so to start of this 'get to know you' party first of all we are going to dance. So stand with your partner and dance." Continued Billius.

I stood up and walked over to the dance floor with Ginny and waited for Draco.

"So, unfortunately I have to dance with you." Complained Draco.

"Trust me it's not too spiffy for me either, but I like to dance so let's just do it, ok." I replied.

The music started and we started dancing , at first it was general wizard pop music , but then later it became a slower song but yet it was still pop music, I think it was a smuggle song too.

_**The slightest words you've said **_

_**Have all gone to my head **_

_**I hear angels sing **_

_**In your voice**_

_**When you pull me close**_

_**Feelings I've never know**_

_**They mean everything and leave me no choice**_

I looped my arms around Draco's neck and he rested his hands light on my hip, most couples looked like five year olds, frightened of getting cooties.

_**Light on my heart **_

_**Light on my feet**_

_**Light in your eyes**_

_**I can't even speak **_

_**Do you even know? **_

_**How you make me weak**_

We swayed around the dance floor. Harry and Ginny looked perfect. Ginny's head was nestled in the crook of Harry's neck, and Harry couldn't keep his eyes of Ginny. Ron and Pansy glared at each other. Blaize and Luna actually looked very cute; Luna's tiny frame and Blaize's tall slim body looked adorable.

I looked up at Draco and smiled, for once he smiled back.

_**I am a lightweight **_

_**Better be careful what you say**_

_**With every word I'm blown away**_

_**You're in control of my heart.**_

_**I am a lightweight**_

_**Easy to fall easy to break**_

_**With every move my whole world shake **_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

We swayed in time and it was like there was no one else there.

The song eventually stopped and we broke away with an awkward cough.

Draco's POV:

I really did not want to dance with Granger at all. But when we started, it was beautiful. Hermione was so tiny and fragile, she moved to the music like an angel. She was beautiful….. Wait; seriously am I actually saying this?

_**Okay people, here is chapter 7; in the next chapter there will be a round of dares, so please review with a few dares. #I am so please, this is the most reviews I've ever got! Eeeep, but there could still be more so keep going! Thanks for reading! Lexi x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey people, so this is chapter 8, enjoy **_

_**I don't own harry potter **_

_**Oh and to LadysarahJ the song was lightweight by Demi Lovato**_

_**So to all of you potter fans out there …. I have only just realised that I have been spelling Blaze wrong … so as of now I will spell it Blaise….**_

_**So here goes.**_

_**I really did not want to dance with Granger at all. But when we started, it was beautiful. Hermione was so tiny and fragile, she moved to the music like an angel. She was beautiful….. Wait; seriously am I actually saying this?**_

"Okay everybody, we are now going to move onto a few games." Announced Andromeda, the children groaned.

"You may be groaning think oh we're just going to play pass the parcel or pin the hat on the wizard but these are going to be partner games to help you get to know one another a bit better." She continued.

"First off, we are going to play 21 questions, you have to learn 21 things about your partner and then reports back to the group, for each question you get wrong you have to take a shot." Said Billius a few pupils gasped, Shocked that the teachers were encouraging drinking. The others whooped and laughed.

A hand shot up, it was Millicent Bullstrode.

"Erm ….. Is it not against the school rules to drink….?" She asked.

"Yes, it so but we aren't in school are we, besides we are all of age. So let's get this game started.

You have 10 minutes to find out the answers to each ask these questions and to make sure no one is lying we will now cast a truth charm upon you all." Said Andromeda whilst Billius handed us all a sheet with 21 questions written on it.

Draco's POV:

Yes a drinking game, it'll take my mind off Granger I thought. I scanned the sheet, man these questions were lame.

"You ready Malfoy? " Asked Granger.

"Yep." I replied, popping the p.

We asked all the questions and got each other's answers.

The game was hilarious, Granger got everyone one of my answers right, I only messed up a few of Grangers . Neville Longbottom couldn't remember any, but Billius stopped him after his 5th shot and said he was disqualified.

After the game was ended, I asked Hermione for my fire whiskey,

"Right, one sec I'll just get my bag. Accio my bag." She said holding her wand. When she got her bag she reached inside and pulled it out.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I Said before sloping off to the punch bowl to get some cups, little did she know I was going to spike it.

I pulled two cups out of the stack and poured some of the newly spike punch into the cups. I took them back over to where she was stood, and handed it to her.

"Thanks Malfoy." She said. "This punch is amazing, what's in it?" She asked

"I don't know." I replied grinning.

"Okay pupils, we are going home now, we'll be back at midnight to send you all home and to lock up , please behave." Asked Andromeda.

"Bye then." shouted Billius as they walked out the doors.

Various people where now drinking the punch, I think Granger was on like her fourth cup. Most of the people at the party were now drunk.

"Oh my Merlin. Shouted Pansy Parkinson. "Let's Play dares."

I groaned, everyone else whooped and cheered.

Everyone began to form a circle, I joined them against my will, Blaise forced me, said it would be fun.

"Okay, okay first the rule; this is strip dares ….. For every dare you won't do you have to remove an item of clothing." Shouted out Pansy giggling.

Some of the boys cheered looking round at the girls.

I wouldn't mind seeing that dress off Granger myself….. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Okay, I dare every girl to sit on their partner's knee." Shouted out Luna Lovegood.

How old are we, 5? I thought to myself, little did I know Luna wasn't finished.

"Backwards" She giggled before straddling Blaise, who had a shocked but pleased look on his face.

Hermione's POV:

What! I can't do that with Malfoy , he'll hex me .I looked round , almost everyone except me , Millicent and Pansy had done it , Pansy took off her shoes and so did I .

"Boo to the entire nun's out there ….. I dare all the boys to pick up their partner's Bridal style." Shouted out Harry, before swooping Ginny off her feet.

Draco groaned and pullet of his shirt

"Put your shirt back on , can't you be like everyone else and take your shoe off ?" I exclaimed.

"If you've got it flaunt it, and please I'm not touching a mud blood like you." he sneered.

"Oh gee thanks." I replied, to be honest that word meant nothing to me anymore; I heard it so much during the war that it lost meaning.

Draco pullet out his fire whiskey and glugged it straight from the bottle.

"Can I have some?" I asked holding out my cup.

"Fine!" he said pouring me some.

The game continued and the dares got worse and worse …. I ended up with only my dress and under wear left on , I had taken off both my shoes , my shawl , cardigan and jewellery . Draco only had on his boxers, much to my dismay. "Last dare, I dare every couple to snog for 3 minutes." Shouted out Ginny.

Draco's POV:

Granger groaned , I had drank a few to many fire whiskey's so by now had lost all my inhibitions

"Look I know I'm a mud blood, but I am not taking this dress of….." Said Hermione before I cut her off.

"Ditto about my boxers so shut up and kiss Me." he said snarling,

I leaned my head , as did Hermione and leaned in , I captured her lips to mine ad slowly put my hand on the back of her head , she rested her hand around my waist . Our mouths moved in perfect time the 3 minutes flew by and we finally broke apart.

There was something different about Granger's kiss though, it felt different to pansy and all the others, and it felt better …

Okay so hope you like it … please review ! a review might mean another chapter tomorrow …. So thank you and good bye Lexi xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, here is chapter 9 sorry I couldn't get it up earlier I've been really busy this week. Last chapter had not so many reviews, but a few more story alerts so that's good**

**Just wanted to take a little time to thank some of my more regular reviewers:**

**LadySarahJ**

**NargesAreBehindIt**

**PinkCrazyness**

**And**

**VampireWizardFan093**

**Thankyou … for all of your lovely reviews**

**So please enjoy chapter 9**

**And again …. I don't own harry potter**

**There was something different about Granger's kiss though, it felt different to pansy and all the others, and it felt better …**

**Hermione's POV:**

Oh my merlin ….. I just kissed Malfoy …..

What have I done… oh no …..

I picked up my earrings and jewellery and straightened myself up. Draco pullet on his shirt and trousers.

A couple of minutes later Andromeda and Billius came back in.

"Right, that's it for tonight guys … time to get home and get in bed." Said Billius. With a wave of his wand the mess within the room was cleared and the doors opened.

I said my goodbye's to my friends and headed off home with Draco.

I walked outside. It was freezing; I pulled my shawl tighter round my shoulders.

"Did you have a goodnight then Malfoy," I asked , slurring my words a little.

"Humh….it was alright." .He replied. "You ?"

"Yeah, not bad. But I do feel a little light headed." I slurred before staggering and toppling over.

I landed with a soft thud. Luckily I wasn't hurt

"whoopsie." I said giggling

"Get up granger , you are embarrassing me ." He snarled

I tried to stand up but slipped again.

"Ouch my ankle , ow , it really hurts." I cried.

"Stop messing around Granger , get up . " snarled Draco

"I can' really hurts." I whined , clutching my foot

Draco , looked round .

"Right , I guess I'll have to help you then ." he growled.

He took my elbow and hand and dragged me up of the floor.

He held my elbow as I hobbled along.

"When do you think that we are going to get the child ?" I asked Draco.

"What the frig…. What child." He shouted.

"I'm just messing with you." I giggled. " Do you have any more of that fire whiskey." I asked.

"Phew, thought I might actually have to look after a child with you." Draco snapped." And yes I do."

Draco's POV :

"Let's do shots when we get in . oh and tonight in bed ….. let's just say I've heard about your antics and you're not going to have your way with me." Hermione giggled.

Well, Granger thinks I want to 'have my way' with her does she? Well we'll see if I can. I thought to myself. Let's crack open that fire whiskey then.

We walked up the steps to the house and I opened the door. I kicked off my shoes , threw off my jacket and walked into the living room and sat down.

"So are we doing the shots or what? " Screamed Hermione . she was already drunk , blimey .I thought to me. Looks like I'm not going to need that fire whiskey after all.

"No , I think I'm going to go to bed now. You coming because I don't want you coming in out and whilst I'm trying to sleep." I said.

"Fine ….. I'll go upstairs and get ready for bed then." She giggled and ran off upstairs , she stopped when she remembered her sore ankle , swore and carried on.

She did look hot tonight Draco , and besides Lucius is in Azkaban so he can't hurt you. She may be a mud blood but a hot mud blood and I like a challenge , I thought to myself.

I ran upstairs , cleaned my teeth , took of my shirt and trousers and slipped on some jogging bottoms.

When I walked into the bedroom I found granger sitting in bed reading. I slid in next to her.

"What you reading ?" I asked.

"Hogwarts a history. But I've finished now." She replied switching off her bedside lamp .

" I had fun tonight." I lied.

"Yeah me too." She said snuggling down.

"You look very pretty." I said cringing at what I was about to do.

"Erm thanks ." Granger stuttered.

"I liked it when you kissed me …. Kiss me again." I purred, leaning down. Man was I good at this lying.

Hermione leaned up , she looked at me and leaned in her lips brushed mine . She lifted her right hand and with one swift movement slapped me across the face.

"Never do that again Ferret Boy .Get out of my bed now." She shouted pushing me out .

"What ." I asked shouting. " you challenged me , I never back down from a challenge."

"Out." She screamed and pointed to the door .

"Fine ." I said slamming the door.

Hermione's POV :

Oh he wants a challenge does he . 'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine time for operation sexy Hermione.

Okay , so I know this isn't a long chapter but I thought I should get one up , sorry guys . please review , tell others share whatever . Love lexi xx


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! sorry I've been a while , been really busy recently and I've got quite a few exams **coming up so chapters maybe slow but I'll do my best for you ! 3 btw this is the better version of ch 10**

**Hermione's POV:**

I woke up with a thudding headache and the faint, lingering smell of fire whiskey. Memories of last night flooded through my head, Oh god, I kissed Malfoy. I thought to myself

I rubbed my eyes and rolled over.

"Shit!" I screamed, it was 10 past 8 I was late for school.

I scrambled out of bed and in to the bathroom, I dragged a brush through my hair washed my face, cleaned my teeth and slapped on some makeup.

I pulled on my robes, grabbed my wand and school bag and scrambled off through the exit of the village.

I reached our class room to find a note pinned to the door, it read:

For those of you who didn't get the mail, we are going to allow you a lie in, we are going to have a meeting in the village hall today at 3 o'clock.

Oh for merlin's sake, I thought.

I slouched off home; I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards. They were empty. I unpacked the Hamper and sorted the different foods, cutlery toiletries, and other household items into groups of the rooms the belonged in, enlarged them and started to put them in their correct places.

By this time I was too tired to ear so I crawled back into bed, but I made sure I set my alarm for 2 o'clock.

My head hit the pillow; I rolled over and woke up again to the sound of my alarm.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't seen Malfoy all day, He best come to the meeting today I thought.

**Draco's POV:**

I had spent the night at Blaise's; I thought it was best to avoid Granger at all costs. My head was thudding. How much did I drink last night? asked myself

I turned up at the village hall at 3 o'clock like it said on the mail. I hope I don't see Granger I thought, probably still a bit scathed over last night. I turned around and saw her dash into the hall and take a seat beside me, I scowled at her.

"Hello everyone welcome, to today's lesson. Yes I know it's the weekend but this will only be brief. As you know you have a spare room in your house… Well it is not just for storage, it's for a person." Andromeda announced.

Almost everyone gasped at the horrors that had just been told.

"Each couple will be given a child to look after, after today's lesson we will be taking a trip to the local wizarding adoption centre .You will each pick a child, toddler or baby. For the purpose of this course your children with age one month every week. At the end of this course the children will have their memories of you removed and will go back to the adoption centre. Any questions?" said Billius.

Several people put up their hands others just shouted out.

"Right then if there are no questions we'll be on our way" shouted Andromeda ignoring the hands and questions. "Please could everybody take hold of this chair as it is the port key that will transport us to the centre?" She continued.

I sauntered up to the chair and took hold; Granger came up and stood next to me.

"Okay Malfoy two things; 1. Talk to me like you did last night again and I'll hex you into oblivion and 2. We're picking a gir…" Hermione said through gritted teeth, she didn't get to finish her sentence as we were whisked away by the port key.

We arrived at the centre. God I hated places like this, all bright colours and kids. It suddenly dawned on me, not only did I have to live and get on with Granger but I also had to look after a kid with her. My life's the worst I thought to myself.

"Okay so do we want a toddler, a baby or a child?" Granger asked me.

"Whatever I just want to get out of here!" I Snarled

"Fine, let's go for a child." She said heading over to the child's section.

**Hermione's POV**

I walked in to the room and looked round. There were a few children playing in the middle of the room with pygmy puffs. There was a couple of other's doing arts and crafts. There was a little girl huddled in the corner of the room, her shoulders were shaking as if she was crying. She had gorgeous blonde hair hanging down in two plaits.

I made my way across the room with Draco following close behind. I sat down beside the little girl , and patted the floor and told Draco to sit down to , he grunted before reluctantly sitting. The little girl lifted her head and looked at me, he face was stained with tears, and it almost broke my heart.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing the little girl's arm.

"That boy called me an ugly mud blood. He said I'm not a proper witch, but I am I can do lots of stuffs" Cried the girl pointing to a young boy playing with some cars.

"Do you know what? I'm a mud blood, but that just means we're even more special because were muggles too! And don't listen to him when he says you're not a witch because I'm mud blood but I'm the smartest witch of my age my names Hermione and this is Draco, what's your name?" I asked the young girl.

Okay this is the end of this chappie … please review. XX

Reviews may mean a chapter tomorrow xx


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone here is chapter 11 as promised.

General POV:

"My name's Celeste and I, am three years old!" the little girl told Draco and Hermione. Holding up three fingers as If it was proof.

"That's a very pretty name." Said Hermione. "For a very pretty girl."

"Thank you." Celeste giggled. "Guess what?" Celeste asked.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

Celeste leaned over to Hermione and rather loudly whispered "That boy next to you keeps looking at you."

Hermione laughed.

"I bloody do not." Draco protested.

"DO TOO" celeste argued back.

"DO NOT" Draco replied. Sticking his tongue out at celeste.

Celeste copied.

"Okay Celeste me and Draco are going to talk outside for a few minutes, it's been lovely meeting you." Hermione told the little girl before hugging her and grabbing Draco and leading him out of the room.

"Okay I want celeste" Hermione told Draco as the got out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess she's alright." Replied Draco.

A voice cam over the intercom:

"Please could all pupils from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meet at the entrance of the building."

They made our way to the entrance and found Andromeda, Billius and some other pupils stood by the doors.

"Okay everyone hopefully you will have found a child you would like to adopt." Announced Andromeda.

"You will each be given some forms that you must fill in then you can take your chosen child home." Billius continued.

Andromeda walked round handing a stack of forms to each pair.

Draco and Hermione walked back to the children's area and filled in the forms, occasionally asking the staff questions about celeste. Once the forms were filled in the staff explained to celeste that she had been chosen and would be going home with Draco and Hermione.

The couple with their new child made their way back to the entrance.

"Okay everybody, now you have your child we are going to give you all some money to buy your child new clothes, bedroom furniture, food and anything else you think your child will need. We will drop you off at what the local wizard mall."

Andromeda moved around the couples and handed them some money. The students gathered round another port key and were immediately transported in a whirl.

They eventually arrived at the mall.

"Right so first things first we find a child's clothes shop, we need to buy essentials;

Knickers

Vests

Tights

Socks

And pyjamas, then we move onto clothes, dresses, t-shirts, shorts, skirts, robes, shoes etc." Wittered Hermione.

She bent down to talk to Celeste "What's your favourite colour sweetie."

The little girl scratched her head. "Erm, Pink and red." Celeste Replied.

Hermione smirked; her new 'daughter' liked the colour red. "Oh, Malfoy did you hear that our 'daughter' loves the colour red." Hermione taunted.

"Do you not like the colour Green Celeste?" Draco asked.

"No green's a yucky colour." Celeste replied, mortified.

"Haha, guess she's a Gryffindor girl then, C'mon Celeste let's go buy you some clothes." Hermione stated Taking Celeste's hand and leading her to the nearest clothes shop.

" Wanna bet ?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Wanna bet what?" The older girl replied, she looked puzzled.

"If Celeste is a Gryffindor girl … My bet is that she a slytherin through and through ." Draco laughed.

"You're on." Hermione replied.

The trio approached a shop.

"Okay celeste me and Draco are going to go and get you some essentials , you can go and have a look , pick out some clothes you like okay , this lady will go with you." Hermione told the little girl, she pointed to a shop assistant.

"Hey Celeste , my name's Delilah, shall we go and pick out some clothes." The shop assistant asked taking Celeste's hand.

"Okay , Bye Her… herm .." the little girl shouted , struggling to pronounce her new mothers name. " Bye."

The little girl waved and walked off with Delilah.

"Okay Malfoy , you go and pick up 3 packs of knickers and socks. I'll get a few pairs of pyjamas , tights and vests. Meet back here in 10 minutes." Hermione told Draco.

They both went their separate ways and went off in search of their items.

"Oh for god's sake , I don't even know what size ." Draco snarled.

"Excuse May I help you." A voice spoke out.

"Erm, yes . I've been told to get knickers , tights and socks. Except I have no idea what to get and what sizes." Draco replied .

He turned around to face the mystery voice , a little blush rose upon his cheeks , the lady with the voice was beautiful.

"Okay so , how old is the little lady ?" The shop assistant asked.

"Herm." Draco was lost for words. "Erm three." He coughed regaining his 'cool'.

"Okay right this way." The shop assistant led Draco round different racks and rails until they finally reached an array of brightly coloured children underwear.

"Okay so we have these with top with , best witch , Pretty witch , and sporty witch and glamorous with on. These with the days of the week on and these with cat , broomstick , cauldron and wand patterns on." The Lady held up a few different packets.

"Yeah we'll take all of those." He replied holding out the basket.

Okay guys, so this is chapter 11, feeling tired so gonna end it there … Bye xx


End file.
